There is conventionally known a discharge breaking system which is used for breaking concrete buildings and rocks with energy produced by electric discharge.
This discharge breaking system comprises a breaking container which is to be fitted into a charging hole formed in an object to be ruptured and a pair of electrodes which have ends submerged in a breaking substance. for transmitting a pressure filled in the breaking container.
Water, for example, is used as the breaking substance and the electrodes are shaped, for example, in a rod-like or sheet-like form.
A discharge breaking method using this discharge breaking system comprises steps: to form a charging hole in an object to be ruptured, to fit the breaking container into this charging hole, to charge or accumulate electric energy in a capacitor connected between the other ends of the electrodes and to supply or discharge the electric energy between the electrodes in a short time for abruptly vaporizing the breaking substance, thereby breaking the object to be ruptured with an expansion force produced by the vaporization.
Since the discharge breaking system described above is configured to allow electric discharge to take place between a pair of electrodes, it requires a delicate setting of a distance between the electrodes for locating the electric discharge and a delicate setting of a quantity of electric energy to be charged or accumulated in the capacitor.
Further, the discharge breaking system has a defect that it requires a high manufacturing cost since a pair of particular electrodes must be prepared for manufacturing the destruction system.
Another example of discharge breaking system will be described below. This discharge breaking system has a structure wherein a thin metal wire is welded or soldered across ends of a pair of electrodes for electrically connecting the electrodes to each other, the electrodes are inserted into a breaking container for submerging the thin metal wire into a breaking substance filled in the breaking container, the electrodes pass through a sealing stopper to be fitted into an aperture of the breaking container and a capacitor is connected between the other ends of the electrodes.
A discharge breaking method using this discharge breaking system comprises steps to supply electric energy charged or accumulated in the capacitor to the thin metal wire in a short time for abrupt fusing-vaporization of the thin metal wire and vaporization of the breaking substance, thereby breaking an object to be ruptured with an expansion force generated by the vaporization.
The discharge breaking system mentioned as the latter example requires tedious procedures and a high cost for manufacturing since it is necessary for manufacturing this destruction system to prepare a pair of electrodes and weld a thin metal wire across ends of these electrodes. Further, this discharge breaking system has another defect that it has a complicated structure as a whole.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a discharge breaking system which is free from the defects described above.